


Dreams

by sopesworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Athlete Johnny, Crossdressing, Football | Soccer Player Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jaehyun is gorgeous, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark is the cutest little brother, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Pretty Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, johnny loves jaehyun so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopesworld/pseuds/sopesworld
Summary: Johnny's been playing soccer since he could remember. His talent wasn't a joke.How could it be when you were playing to two different teams and had every major college in the country trying to sign you?Sure he loved soccer, but he also loved Jaehyun.Johnny wanted to give Jaehyun the world but how could he with practices almost everyday of the week and daily runs that were kept track of by his parents?Johnny knew Jaehyun deserved the best. He didn't think he was the best.(But Jaehyun would say otherwise.)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

"Johnny stop! Put me down!" Jaehyun giggled, as I picked him up bridal style to carry him back to my car. 

"Johnny you're still sweaty and gross put me down!" Jaehyun shrieked again, making both of us laugh like crazy. 

I finally put Jaehyun down to unlock my car and throw my duffle bag in the trunk before pulling him into another embrace. 

"Johnny, what if we get caught." Jaehyun whispered, even as he wrapped his arms around my neck. 

I gently caressed his sides.

"I want everyone to know you're mine anyways, Jae." Jaehyun sighed, moving his hand to run his fingers through my hair. 

"Johnny. We've been friends since we were in kindergarten. I know your parents almost as well as you, and they'd freak if you were in a relationship, let alone one with a guy."

"You're prettier than any girl, Jae." Jaehyun's ears got red. 

"Shut up, Johnny. And you know your parents only care about your athletics." 

"Trust me. I know. That's why you sat at the school for almost 2 hours as I tracked a half marathon for today's workout for them. I don't know why you even bothered waiting up for me." I sighed, gently squeezing Jae's hips. 

Jaehyun looked up, a soft smile gracing his lips. 

"I wanted to cheer you on. That's a long distance that your parents have you doing practically every other day at this point. And besides, we get to be together afterwards."

Jaehyun cupped my face, placing a kiss on my lips.

"I know you're beating yourself up. Don't. I don't mind waiting for you to be done with your workouts, or sitting and watching your practices. And hell Johnny, your game days are my favorite! You're so good at soccer. How many colleges already want you? You'll be playing professionally in no time." 

"But how many times do I have to rain check our dates for practices and games or scrimmages. I don't have a job because I'm playing for two teams and have multiple coaches and full on fitness regimens, so I can't surprise you with gifts all the time and properly pamper you like you deserve." I sighed, pulling my precious boyfriend impossibly closer. 

"Johnny. You don't need to pamper me. It's enough just being with you. We've been with each other through everything. Johnny in middle school you beat up a group of 6 boys because they made fun of my outfit. We were each other's first kiss that same day. We made it through awkward puberty years, and that time when you were away at some prestigious soccer camp all summer. I'm never leaving you. You're it for me." Jaehyun laid his head against my chest, under my chin. I placed a kiss to his hair, rocking us back and forth. 

I love Jaehyun more than anything else, but he deserves so much more than I can give him.


	2. What Did I Do To Deserve You?

I got up extra early to get to Jaehyun's house so we had time to hangout before school started. I stopped at a coffee place, quickly running in to order two iced coffees, one black, and one with cream and sugar.

Jaehyun was standing at the end of his driveway as I pulled up. He looked so pretty, standing there in a big pink sweater and white shorts. His brown hair was fluffy and he just looked so soft..

Jaehyun got in the car as soon as I parked, happily grabbing his creamy iced coffee and drinking happily.

I chuckled, leaning over to place a hand on his soft thigh as I pulled away from his house. 

"Good morning, baby. Coffee good?" I asked, glancing over to Jaehyun, who yawned loudly.

"So good. Thanks Johnny. How were your parents last night?" I groaned.

"They were so upset that I missed the first couple minutes of practice. So now I have to stay after tonight and run a 5k. Jae, you really should just go home. I don't want you to have to sit through the 2 hour practice then that." I rubbed up and down his thigh anxiously until my hand was grabbed.

"Johnny. Seriously. It's okay. I'll do all my homework and I brought my switch, I'll play some Animal Crossing too. Then we can go hide in your car and make out before getting more coffee." Jaehyun squeezed my hand, giving me the cutest dimpled smile. 

He let go of my hand, pushing it towards my coffee so I could take a drink. 

-

"I told my parents that you were staying over tonight. I even had my mom call your mom." Jaehyun suddenly piped up while we were making our way to my car. He was on my back, after complaining about me being gross from practice,

'Johnny ew! Stop now I have to get a shower too!' 

'Get one with me.'

'Disgusting boy.'

"Oh my God, Jae, that's amazing." I ran my hand through my damp hair. 

"Anddddd! My parents are out of town for the weekend, so did I mention you need a whole weekend's worth of clothes. My mom told your mom that I was too scared to stay alone, so she agreed. As long as you went out to run every day, but that's okay!" I threw my bag on the ground, turning Jaehyun towards me to kiss him. So much passion in one kiss. What did I do to deserve him?

-

"Mom! Jae and I are here!" I yelled when I got home, throwing my duffle in the hall and pulling Jae into my room.

"You can wait here, I'm going to get a quick shower." I gave his hand a small squeeze. 

"I'll pack your stuff. Go. You smell." I laughed, giving him a look. I wish I could've kissed him right there.

-

Jaehyun was laughing, dragging me to his house. He dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes, forcing me to quickly do the same. I laughed at the eager boy, before neatly putting my shoes away and placing my bags down gently. Jaehyun scoffed, reaching to wrap his arms around my neck and pull me into a kiss. I grabbed onto his thighs, tapping his butt to get him to jump into my arms. 

"What do you want to do, baby?" I held Jaehyun tight. 

"Just wanna kiss you for a bit. We never get time alone and I need to savor it." Jaehyun locked our lips again. I held him against the wall now, licking in his mouth. Jae let out a squeak, smiling against my lips. 

"I'm sorry that I've been so busy lately." I kissed down Jaehyun's cheek to his neck, scraping my teeth against his skin. Jaehyun pulled my hair, smiling and showing his deep dimples.

"Johnny shut up. This is your final season. Every major college in soccer wants you. Virginia literally contacted you multiple times. And isn't there a scout from Clemson coming next week too?" I nodded. Jaehyun cupped my cheeks. 

"You are going to be busy. And I'm proud of you. It's okay. There's nothing more I love than watching you play soccer." 

"It doesn't even matter who scouts me. I'm following you anywhere."

"Johnny, I'm not even going to college. I'm going into cosmetology. So I can follow you." Jaehyun pushed my hair off my forehead. 

I walked Jaehyun over to the couch, gently laying him down before turning onto my side and holding him tightly. 


	3. Everything (You Deserve)

"Johnny~" Jaehyun whined as I sucked marks in his milky skin. I held him close, not daring to let go. I left my house in a rush after my parents screamed at me for being late to practice today. Jae's parents let me in with a hug and told me that they were going to leave to give us privacy. 

They were the only ones who knew about us- besides my brother, and that was because they guessed. And God were they supportive. 

"Babe," Jaehyun pushed my hair out of my eyes, "you've been so worked up lately. Let me suck you off, please." Jaehyun's smirk was so hot. 

"God Jae. You're so pretty. The prettiest. And you look so pretty with my dick in your mouth," I grinned as Jaehyun's ears grew red, "but let me worship you and your body now." My baby smiled and quickly pulled off my shirt, immediately moving his hands to my abdomen. 

"Johnny, I swear your body just gets better and better each time I see you. And you've had abs since middle school." I laughed. 

"But my body isn't as pretty as yours." Jae snorted. I pressed a kiss to his nose as I slowly pulled his shirt up revealing his perfect body to my eyes. 

"You really keep getting prettier." I mumbled, pressing kisses all over his tummy. 

"Pfft. You mean fatter, idiot." I lightly smacked Jaehyun's short-clad thigh. 

"You're the most beautiful person. This," I placed a kiss in the middle of his stomach, "shows that our relationship is great and that I take great care of you. You were scarily thin when we were growing up. You're just growing. And becoming more beautiful if it's even possible. Hell you've gotten modeling contracts just because of Instagram. You're too gorgeous." I brought our lips back together. 

"What did I do to end up with you?"

"I should be asking that. You put up with all of my shit with my schedules and practices. You never miss a game. And since it's our senior year, will you go to prom with me?" Jaehyun's eyes widened, eyes filling with tears as he nodded. 

"You're okay with us going together? What about everyone at school? Your parents?"

"You insisted last year that we stay home and hang out. But I know you wanted to go. We went to hoco as 'friends.' But I'm bringing you to prom as my boyfriend." I wiped Jaehyun's tears. 

"Yeah friends with matching tuxes." Jaehyun laughed. I poked his dimples, bringing our foreheads together.

"Don't make fun of our suits. We looked hot." I stuck out my tongue and Jaehyun poked it. 

The laughter died down, and Jaehyun stayed quiet. I kissed his cheek again.

"Is everything okay?" It came out softer than I intended. My anxiety was rising as my boyfriend stayed quiet.

Almost as if Jaehyun could feel my apprehension, he moved to sit up. I quickly moved over, letting Jae up all the way. I got a smack on the arm before he slid onto my lap, cupping my face in his hands.

"You're worrying. Stop. This is my turn to worry." My hands immediately found Jaehyun's sides. 

"W-why are you worrying?" I stuttered, now even more troubled that Jae felt uneasy. My precious boy giggled, giving me a smile. He took a deep breath.

"How would you feel if I didn't wear a suit?" My eyes widened. Sure Jaehyun's always been into cute sweaters and shorts shorter than most. One time he wore a cute romper and my soul left my body. And when we were kids he'd dress up in his mom's clothes and heels. Hell the boy's neutral make-up is gorgeous everyday. Why would it matter?

"I-I'd be perfectly fine with it." Jae lightly slapped my face.

"Wipe that goofy grin off your face, Suh. I was thinking a romper. Something with pants, but a train?" 

"God you'd look ethereal." I breathed out, letting the thought seize my brain.

"Thanks. I can't wait to go shopping. I need to tell my mom oh my gosh! She'll be so excited! I'll get Irene to do my makeup too!" Jaehyun's smile was infectious, and I'm so glad I was the one to put it on his face.  
  
"As soon as mom gets home tomorrow we can tell her! My dad told me he'd lend us a really nice car from his company when he asked me if we were going too! But what about your parents? Will they be okay with it?" 

"They'll have to be. And hell, even if they aren't, I'm taking you, and you'll have an amazing evening. It'll be everything you deserve. I promise. I promise to make up for being such a shitty boyfriend." I mumbled the last part, pressing kisses to Jaehyun's fluffy hair.

"If you call yourself a bad boyfriend one more time, I'm literally going to slap you and ban you from my house until you get your shit together." I laughed, pulling Jaehyun to my chest. 

"You know I love you, right?" I whispered, feeling my chest tighten. 

"Oh I know. And trust me when I say that I love you too." 


	4. He's Mine

"Johnny you're home! I have great news!" My mom ran outside to greet me as I pulled up to the house with Jaehyun in my passenger seat. 

My dad and little brother weren't far behind. Mark looked like he was being dragged outside against his will.

He was probably in the middle of a Minecraft session with Donghyuck. 

I went over to open Jaehyun's door for him, grabbing both of our backpacks and my duffle bag from the backseat. 

"Yeah?" I finally asked after Jae and I finally got situated. 

"A recruiter from the Chicago Fire called! They offered for you to come and practice with the team! They were at your club game on Saturday, and were so impressed! You might be playing in the MLS right out of school! This could be a shot to the national team!" Jaehyun and Mark ran to hug me at the same time. 

I kept my arm around my boyfriend and ruffled my brother's hair. 

"I'm so proud of you, Johnny!" Jaehyun squeaked. 

"Thanks guys. And that's awesome mom! I'll actually get to meet Bastian Schweinsteiger!" I held Jaehyun tighter. (We'll say this was for the 2019 season, bc I wanted to write in Schweinsteiger, but he retired😭)

"Jae has to come with us. He's been there for me since we were little." Mark grinned at us giving me a subtle thumbs up from where he was now hiding behind our parents. 

"That's fine. Jaehyun, you know you're always welcome here." My dad gave Jaehyun finger guns to which he awkwardly returned. 

"When do they want me to come?" I asked, not moving my hand from Jaehyun's waist, even when my mom eyed me weirdly. 

"On May 17th! We have three weeks to prepare!" My mom clapped her hands and I saw Mark's face drop. 

That was prom night. 

"Mom, no, I can't. That's the night prom is. I can't miss it."

"Don't be silly, Johnny. You don't even have a girlfriend, why bother going?" I felt Jaehyun tense up.

"Mom, I have a date. In case you haven't noticed, I've been mowing a bunch of lawns for our neighbors after practice. I rented my own tux already and bought the tickets. I've even been helping dad fix cars too!" 

"Who are you going with?" My mom crossed her arms. 

I took a deep breath before, pulling Jaehyun in front of me. He yelped, eyes going wide. I gave a quick smile before lifting my boyfriend's chin and giving him a soft kiss. 

"I'm going with my boyfriend, mom. So we need to call them back to reschedule. Jae already got his dress too. Even though I'm mad that he won't let me see it." Jaehyun held my hand with one hand and clung tightly to my bicep with the other. 

"Jaehyun? Your best friend since preschool? You didn't think to tell us? Or ask permission? Hell, you didn't even tell me you were gay?" My mom seethed. My dad was moving to calm her down as Mark started crying because of the yelling.

"First of all, yes Jaehyun. He's been with me through everything. He comes to every game and practice. Sits and cheers me on during my runs, doesn't complain when I have to cancel dates. He puts up with so much for me. How can't I love him? You know how big his heart is, and look how gorgeous he is. He's prettier than any girl I could ever have." I smiled down at Jae, who's ears and cheeks are bright pink.

"Second, I didn't want to tell you because of this reaction. His parents figured out on their own because they take the time to check on their son and ask about his life and friends. Not just see how many miles he runs or how many goals he scored. And am I gay? I don't know. The only person I've ever been attracted to in life is Jaehyun. I love him and it doesn't matter. We need to call and either move this training up, or postpone it. Because I am going to my senior prom, with my beautiful boyfriend." I let out a deep breath. 

Jaehyun let out a sob and I quickly pulled him into my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down as much as I could. 

My mom was still stood in her place. My dad moved up first.

"Congratulations, boys. Honestly, I knew you'd end up together some way or another. And Johnny, I would've paid for your tux rental if you just asked! I'll give you the money bacl to buy some gorgeous flowers for this boy. Come here guys." My dad pulled us into a hug. 

"Thank you, Mr. Suh. And I'm sorry we hid this from you." Jaehyun murmured, bowing his head gently. 

My dad slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You're a good kid. I'm sure that's why this one has kept in line for so long." I groaned. 

Mark ran over and hugged us tight.

"I'm happy for you guys." Mark sobbed again and Jaehyun cooed, wiping his tears. 

"How old are you, Markie? Sixteen or six?" Mark rolled his eyes before hugging Jaehyun again. 

"Mom?" I slowly let go of Jaehyun. 

"I don't even know what to say? Are you sure about this?" My mom motioned between me and my boyfriend.

"Mom, I love Jaehyun, so much. I've never had a closer friend. I don't know how it happened, but it did. I need to protect him. He's mine. And I'm sorry if you don't accept it, I can't leave him now."   
  
Mom sighed.

"You know what Johnny? I've been hard on you. I'm sorry. I'll reschedule with the team. And I'm glad that you found someone. I guess it's also better than I've known him his whole life too. I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Jaehyun." I hugged my mom, and she started crying. 

Jaehyun came over and hugged her too.

"Don't cry Mrs. Suh." He mumbled softly, making my mom let go of me and hug Jaehyun instead. I rolled my eyes, but stepped back anyways. 

My dad chuckled, throwing an arm around my shoulders. 

"Sorry to break it to you, son, but your mom has a new favorite. She's secretly always wanted you to have a girl that she can take out and spoil. I guess Jae will be perfect too." I laughed. 

"He still hasn't let me see his prom dress." I sighed and my dad patted my back. 

"I think your mom's seeing it right now." I looked up to where Jaehyun was showing my mom and Mark pictures on his phone. My mom only gasped and threw a hand over her mouth, but Mark literally squealed. 

"Jae you're going to look so pretty! Ah I can't wait to go to prom next year!" Mark's mouth snapped shut, a blush high on his cheeks. I grinned, and ran over to throw my baby brother over my shoulder. 

"Who's the lucky guy you wanna look pretty for?" Mark whined. Punching me in the back multiple times.

"It's Donghyuck isn't it?"

"Johnny shut up and put me down!" I ran around the yard a few more times before Jaehyun finally yelled at me to stop. My mom looked like she wasn't ready for this news again already, but my dad looked too amused. 

"Johnny, don't be an ass to your brother. Apologize." Dad tried sounding stern, but the mirth in his eyes said it all.

My mom walked back inside, and Mark looked like he was going to cry again. 

My dad pulled out his wallet and handed me a few bills. 

"Go out and get some food. Take Mark, and pick up Donghyuck too. I'll talk to her. She's been through a lot of emotions this past hour or so." I thanked my dad, and ushered Mark to the backseat of my car. 

I opened Jaehyun's door, and he shook his head, before going to sit in the back with Mark. I threw Jae a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around my crying brother. 

I shot Taeyong a quick text saying that I'd be by to pick up his brother, the only response being 'please😂'


	5. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fluffy chapter of Markie and Johnny uwu

When I pulled up to the house, Donghyuck was already sitting on the porch waiting. Jaehyun got out of the back, letting Donghyuck crawl in beside Mark. 

Hyuck instantly hugged my brother.

"What are you crying for, you big baby!" His tone was playful and I saw Mark's lips turn up a bit. 

As Donghyuck kept trying to calm down Mark, I pulled out of the Lee's driveway, letting my hand lay on Jaehyun's thigh as we drove into town.

-

When we got to the small diner that my team frequented at, Mark was done crying, only his red eyes remained. 

I pulled my brother into a hug, before making the other boys go find a table without us. 

"You okay, Markie?" 

"I'll be fine. Why did she freak out like that?" His voice cracked.

"I think finding out that both of her sons are dating boys is pretty hard. Especially at one time."

"But dad was so chill! And he's an NRA member and retired Army guy!"

"Don't put people in a box because of their views. Just because you like guns and freedom doesn't mean you hate gays."

Mark sighed and hugged me again.

"True. But why was she okay with you and Jae?"

"I think she was fine thinking she would still have a chance at grandkids with you." I chuckled.

"It wouldn't shock me if Jae would get pregnant. He'd be a great mom." I smiled at that.

"Yeah. He's adorable and literally the most caring person. And Markie, don't worry. Dad will talk some sense into her. All of our lives he's stuck up for us, and he won't let us down. Remember when mom was going to make you play soccer, but all you wanted to do was join band?" Mark nodded, gaze shifting downwards.

"Who took you behind her back to pick out an instrument?"

"..Dad."

"Who taught you how to play your first ever march?" 

Mark giggled, remembering the hell his middle school director put him through learning The Washington Post march on piccolo. 

"We'll be okay. Now, let's go entertain our boys." 

"I love you, Johnny. You're the best big brother ever."

"Love you too, dork. And by the way, you'd look good in a dress." I laughed, and Mark's face went red. 

"Johnnyyyyyy!"


	6. Be Part Of My Dream

"Johnny! Jaehyun's here!" My dad called. I took a deep breath, looking in the mirror one more time. I adjusted my jacket one last time, and brushed my hair back again. 

There was knocking on my door.

"Johnny you can't keep your date waiting!" Mark and Donghyuck were giggling outside. 

I opened the door and the boys' eyes widened.

"Johnny you look hot!" Donghyuck gave a thumbs up, earning a punch from Mark.

"You can't say stuff like that to my brother!"

"Shush Markie. He's not as hot as you~" Mark blushed again, before shoving Donghyuck and following me downstairs.

I almost fell down the last step as I saw Jaehyun standing in a beautiful fitted romper. A train fanned out around his waist and made him look even more exquisite if that was even possible. 

"Johnny, close your mouth, dear." My mom piped up from behind as she stood with my dad and Jae's parents.

"God, you look gorgeous. I'm kind of glad you kept this a surprise." I cupped my gorgeous boyfriend's face, taking in the delicate makeup that adorned his features. 

"You don't look so bad yourself, Suh." Jaehyun slid his hands down my chest, before pulling me in a hug. 

"Let's go get pictures now! We'll go to the park first, then we'll have the limo meet us to take you!" Jaehyun's mom clapped, ushering us all out the door. 

"Mark! My camer-" Mark held up my camera and I smiled.

"Got you, bro!" 

"You're the best!"

-

After our parents were finished taking a million pictures, I took my camera from my brother, then pulled Jaehyun aside. 

"I wanna take a few of you, just to have for myself." I murmured, and Jaehyun blushed, nodding softly. 

"Just act natural." I took multiple shots as Jaehyun posed. I moved around, getting every possible angle of my alluring boy. 

"Mark, come here!" Mark ran over and I passed him the camera. 

"I want him to take a few shots now, because I wanted to ask you something." 

I caressed Jaehyun's cheek and placed a kiss to his lips. 

"I should've done this a while ago, but now's as good of a time as ever."

I reached into my pocket, pulling out a small box. 

I got on one knee, gently opening the box. 

Jaehyun gasped. I smiled.

"Jaehyun, I know it's too early to get married. Too early for us to get engaged. We'll be starting our lives soon, and I want to start it together. I accepted an offer to be drafted into the MLS this coming season. I also got some calls from the US national team. I'll work so hard to get money to take care of you, and pamper you like you deserve. To get you into an amazing cosmetology school, so you can follow your dreams. Soccer has always been a dream since I've been little, but along the way you became part of that dream, and I want to follow our dreams together. This isn't a proposal yet, but it's a promise. A promise from me to you- that I will do everything to give you the best life ever. The life you deserve." I felt a tear escape my eyes as Jaehyun jumped into my arms. 

"Johnny I love you so much! Of course we'll be together!" I wiped Jaehyun's tears, careful not to smear his makeup. We laid on the ground laughing as I poked Jaehyun's dimples with adoration. 

Our parents were crying and so were Mark and Donghyuck. 

"Come on boys, the car's here." My dad finally composed himself, pulling both of us into a hug.

Our parents gave us more hugs before accompanying us to the gorgeous limo that Jae's dad rented. 

"Have fun. Be safe. We love you!" 

We waved to our parents as the driver started driving towards the dance. 

Jaehyun rested his head on my shoulder as he played with the ring that now adorned his finger. 

I wrapped an arm around his waist and took his hand, letting my fingers skim across the ring before lacing our fingers together. 

This is just the beginning~

Of our life.

Of the dreams we'll continue to chase. 

Of our love.

Of us.

fin.

Here's Johnny's suit~ https://pin.it/24e9S57  
And Jaehyun's dress~ https://pin.it/3kLExV0


End file.
